As technology of setting a function to a body that was recognized as an object in an extended real space, conventionally, known is technology of using a search function that is assigned to a body in advance.
Here, the term “function” to be set to a body that was recognized as an object refers to the interaction between the user and the body, and is configured from a pair of a series of operations performed by the user and the processing that is respectively performed for such series of operations. More specifically, a “function” is configured from a pair of “operation” which is an input from the user to the body, and “processing” which is executed as feedback to the operation performed by the user.
As examples of a “function”, considered may be a write history recording function, a color change function, a search function, and so on. In the case of a search function, in response to the “operation” of the user giving instructions to the body, the “processing” of searching for information of the instructed body and visually presenting the search result to the user is performed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a pointing system which provides information relates to a body that is of interest to the user.
The user points one's hand-held device toward a body to be addressed (corresponds to the “operation” described above). This hand-held device measures the position and posture, creates a reference, and determines which body is being addressed by searching a database containing information related to pre-programmed bodies. Subsequently, information related to the body which was determined as the body that is currently being address is presented to the user interface (corresponds to the “processing” described above).
Nevertheless, with the configuration of Patent Document 1, the type of information to be presented regarding the addressed body is predetermined. In other words, the function to be assigned to the addressed body is predetermined. Accordingly, Patent Document 1 lacks a mechanism of adding or deleting functions to or from the body among a plurality of functions. Thus, while it is possible to use functions that were pre-set to the body, it is not possible to dynamically add or delete functions.
Moreover, Patent Document 1 also lacks a mechanism for setting for functions that can be set to a body according to the type of body, and a mechanism for determining the functions that can be assigned to each type of body. Thus, it is not possible to add, to a body, a function that suits the type of body.
A function that suits the type of body is, for example, a function capable of assigning a write history recording function to a type of body such as a book, and a function capable of assigning search function and a color change function to a type of body such as a globe.
Nevertheless, the technology of Patent Document 1 lacks the mechanism of determining the functions that can be assigned to each type of body. Thus, in cases where book, whiteboard, and globe exist as the type of body, and write history recording function, color change function, and search function exist as the functions that the system can assign to the body, it is not possible to add a function upon determining which function should be assigned to which body.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2004-531791